Delta 4
This article is about the version of the character in the Power Rangers Revisited franchise. For the movie version of the character, see Delta 4 (MMPR the Movie: Revisited). Delta 4, or Lady Delta as she is called on Edenoi, is a fully sentient, multifunctional automaton created by Queen Thalassia of Edenoi. The fourth and final robot in the Omega series, she was created to be Alpha 5's helpmate and love interest, using the same types of metals, circuitry, and design. Her head and overall body design is the same as Alpha's with minor differences, such as a "skirt", "breasts" and curves. She is voiced by Kristen Lazarian. She is partially inspired by both Kristen and Fei-Yen, one of the Virtuaroids from the Virtual On series of video games by SEGA. She also takes some inspiration from EVE from the 2008 film WALL-E. Personality Delta's personality is very feminine and girlish, but like Alpha she is very much prone to panic. However, she is a great help to the Rangers and always does the right things for her friends. She also loves Alpha very much. Delta can be a bit sensual at times around him, too. Appearance Delta is only about four feet high, and has a hot pink-and-gold casing over a black body. Her head like Alpha's is flying saucer-shaped, and her "eyes" are a deep pink bar that flashes across its front. She has a gold triangle (the symbol for her name, delta) on her feminine-looking chest that flashes in the same manner as Alpha's lightning bolt. She has a slender figure and skirt-like waist, even in her updated body. In Aero: A Power Rangers Adventure, she was upgraded with a shinier, more advanced version of her body, this one being much "beefier" but still retaining her "robot girl with curves and breasts" look. Her arms are slightly bigger, her flashing triangle now points straight up and is arrow-shaped, and the small dome on top of her head is gone. Her body is now a brilliant deep pink color instead of black. She is also now much shinier and more reflective. Gone also are the gold elbow caps as well, allowing for more greater movement of the arms. Her legs can also move much more freely too. Notes *The backstory of Delta's creation is based around Eve's creation in the Book of Genesis. In studying the Book of Genesis, a long-standing exegetical tradition holds that the use of a rib from man's side emphasizes that both man and woman have equal dignity, for woman was created from the same material as man, shaped and given life by the same processes (hence how Delta is made also from the same materials and processes as Alpha 5). This is also why Alpha treats Delta with the same respect that he has as well. *Just as Alpha thinks of Kimberly as his "mother" and "sister", Delta occasionally thinks of Tommy as a "brother" and "father" due to his protective nature. She later thinks of him as a friend more. Category:Power Rangers Revisited Category:Robotic PR Allies Category:Female Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited Category:Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited Category: Power Rangers: Aero Category: In Space: Revisited Category:Lost Galaxy: Revisited